falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KuHB1aM
Crusade Character My settlement needs a faction, i have also asked MOS with no response. If you want to you can place a Crusade character in York, only if you answer before MOS though. - Teh Krush 18:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :On second thought i don't know if that would work out, as there is a ghoul character in my town, nevermind then xD - Teh Krush 18:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Just responded on ur user talk page. KuHB1aM :::All right, ill make the base story on the York page, and you can make the two characters. - Teh Krush 21:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Link, ill add more once the one or two characters are done, you can edit that section aswell. :::::Time for stuff to get, "spicy", i'm creating a MOS character, or two, and will update you soon. - Teh Krush 16:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. - Teh Krush 20:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::No again. - Teh Krush 20:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just let me finish it.. grr - Teh Krush 20:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Character Page Oh and after reading most of your characters, i see that you add a box where it explains their traits and such at the bottem, go to this page, Template:Character, you should use that one instead at the start of your page, works alot better :) - Teh Krush 02:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :And feel free to equip your CQB men with this Paulsen Triple-Barreled Shotgun, my pleasure lol - Teh Krush 02:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :And the weapon I just made up, the Pulse Rifle - Teh Krush 21:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you have MSN? I would like to talk to you privately.. //--Teh Krush 15:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Bastion Fort Bastion, and Bastion, HMMM! //--Teh Krush 01:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Dude dude Nice work on the Crusades, Im impressed, 5 Stars, maybe I should Join them...Naww they wouldn't want a Merc LOL Brengarrett 21:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey want to rP? like now? Brengarrett 02:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Would your Ghouls Peoples Army be affiliated with the Ghouls at Ghoul Stadium or are they independent? Rasengod 01:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RP Alright dude, I seriously hope that you're not planning on killing Jackal, Bren, or Silas. Can't speak for the other two, but I got me some plans for Silas. --Twentyfists 02:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright, not sure where it'll go, as I'm essentially waiting for Bren to do something or for Run to come back from heavy partying and take over Jackal again. --Twentyfists 02:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna assume that you're talking to Bren, since Jackal and Silas are outside. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. No worries, though, this works out fine. --Twentyfists 02:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, and just as a heads-up, Andrews, Vegas adict's charater is Las Vegas Brotherhood, not MOS. Run4urLife! 17:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Just as a heads up do we have permision to atack bergod we wont kill any important crusaders just rescue Bren and silas--Vegas adict 21:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I also give Vegas, or Run to act as Bren and Maria, if I'm not around, I trust them enough Brengarrett 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I want to ask you a very important question, may I kill Virgil, in the end of the New York Roleplay, I want us to have a satnd off and in the End I either Kill you, or I let you go saying if I ever see you I will make you wish that you were a ghoul. Basically I scare the shit out of him Please remember Paladin Marcus Andrews is part of the LVBOS I wouldn't like to kill Virgil but it would be nice to have Andrews and Virgil fight at the end prehap's ending with virgil losing his arm's leaving him like andrews--Vegas adict 20:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) help will all america military the tittle said it all, I would like your help with the Enclave armed forces page. you can go nuts with all the high tech stuff you want and I and everyone else can't bug you not cannon becuase they are the highest of the high when it come to levels of technology and military power. Templar88 14:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) sure. what would you like me to work on for you? anything specific? (oh yeah make a user page so i can leave youmessages lol) KuHB1aM 19:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh, you hurt my feeling lol. But I do have a page, go to my talk / discussion area of my page. And on the specific thing; not really but I know I’m missing along of important Enclave military stuff like how the intelligent system works, or listed Enclave armoury, or include more famous engagements in Enclave history that show them kicking buck. Templar88 22:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I'll get started tomorrow. cant tonight. how do I get to ur page, lol. when i click on ur name, it says create article KuHB1aM 23:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RP: Outcasts Yeah, Alex was the only one dead from the surprise spy, and DeAnders is a woman lol, read the end of page four and you'll see. //-- Teh Krush 21:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought you meant when you typed it that the medic bay was wiped out, thats why I fixed it, fix it so that the medic bay is fine besides Alex, but the outside is dead (besides Sam and her squad that are guarding the metro entrance) //-- Teh Krush 21:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Post now, we rescued you (just about, we are in the bunker) //-- Teh Krush 00:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) For the Crusade I'm making some stuff for the crusade, k? It involves some weapons n armor, and one vehicle. //-- Teh Krush 20:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I think the Crusade would like this weapon.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjnnl0Yhj1o //-- Teh Krush 17:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The targets are Paladin Marcus Andrews(the dude in DC and New york who atacked bergod) Colonel Andrew(the dude who atacked the crusade with tanks--Vegas adict 13:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie The Following Feature Presentation has been Edited for Content and to Fit in the Time Alotted I do thank you for defending my honor, but I confess I am a little mystified. What struck you in that message as incendiary? Note: I decided to go to you before I even consider opening a line of conversation on autism, the autism spectrum, or really much anything with Bren. 05:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :What? Bren drew fire for talking like that before already! Run4urLife! 11:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Uh, y'all are gonna have to bear in mind, I am in fact autistic, so if there's... implications to what he said: You really do have autsim, you type like one and act like one, glad to meet others like me out in the world. Brengarrett 21:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :: then I'll probably miss them. So, KuHG1aM and Run4urLife!, I depend on other people to describe the offense or nuance that I'm missing. In that interest, I put my trust in y'all to a degree to be my guides, but I must ask you to be clear. What has been said so far has been a little vague. Clarify? 12:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RP RP RP I have an RP set up, Crusade invades the DC area, led by miost likly Virgil, so what do you say? Brengarrett 22:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The crusade won't win, but it won't be without Cost....Bren will either get mortally wounded or even killed (I will play it by ear) This is gonna be awesome, differen groups workin tagtherBrengarrett 02:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if i use liberty prime(you can bring it down if you want to try though)--Vegas adict 20:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) A chat s owhat do you think of the Claws, they make a nice oppistion small or not against the Crusade, I mean we need a group that looks out for Ghouls and others who most people hateBrengarrett 21:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Character I'm going to make a Crusade character, and I don't need ur permission! Lol, cause I already have it :D //-- Teh Krush 23:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Dead guy that has no backstory, just used him for a few mins, lol //-- Teh Krush 00:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::No but really, I'm going to make a real one now lol, won't use him in the current RP's though, //-- Teh Krush 00:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) K, Instead of making a whole new character, the Crusade are going to "recruit" a certain Micheal Vain. I'm going to post this in the RP then edit Micheals page, //-- Teh Krush 22:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon Dude, thats a Project Chimera Subject. Raikov would have a blind subject thrown in the incinerator. Run4urLife! 14:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, leave it as is, could be interesting. Run4urLife! 14:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Nuke Your turn to post now, I set everything up for the Crusade's last stand in the tunnels. Radiation King 18:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Crusade Flag I noticed the crusade doesn't have a flag. I can make you one if you want... --Eagle oo8i 19:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The Void Hey, I just wanted to ask if you could maybe have The crusade make an appearance in my rp? Along with some of your characters, if any? FanonCannon 01:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) hey Think of a name for a telekinetic Warrior Weapon.. fast! It has to be a guy.. if it is a girl then Iv'e chosen her name (Ophelia Tittsup) //--Teh Krush 01:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Is that a joke? If you don't get it, just say it out loud. If not, say slowly. --Cerebral plague 01:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Oh I'll feel ya tits up." incase you don't get it. //--Teh Krush 01:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Muahahahaha! Riley Alan will use his telekinesis to destroy the Crusade! Core Region Quick question, does the Crusade operate in the Core region? --Solbur 23:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Secret Not really a secret, but click here and read. //--Teh Krush 00:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) RP data When Bren and his crew walk back into the Super duper mart, an Ambush would have been set up by the Crusade, I wouldn't put it past them to hold a hostage to help them in the conflict --Brengarrett 14:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Ammo Sowwy. I just edited the ammo count.. btw, do you like my new User Page? //--Teh Krush 20:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Last Legion? I was thinking of going through with the idea of the far-off Crusade battallions trying to seize power. Is it OK if I take a company from one of the Ground Brigades led by a hard-case Colonel (yet to be named), sorta veterans of years of constant fighting, like the Romans at Hadrian's Wall, except that these lads secede from the Crusade and start moving back to DC to try and seize some power? Is that cool with you? //--Run4urLife! 22:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Cheers, soon the real Crusade will have _____'s Last Chancers (name of faction and leader is Work in Progress, may well stick with The Last Legion as a name) to contend with. Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! *twirls moustache* //--Run4urLife! 22:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) True. And I think the Last Chancers is already Copyright. Last LEgion it is. Will get to writing it after writing Colonel Adam Volgin, their CO. //--Run4urLife! 22:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Last Legion created. The battle for Jerusalem will be expanded on as necessary, as will history after taking Jerusalem. Volgin's Surname changed to Kowalski to avoid MGS3:Snake Eater comparisons. //--Run4urLife! 16:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Also: Last Legion conquered Jerusalem Base in October 2281. Can change date if you don't like it. //--Run4urLife! 16:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Enemies I just added names of people that helped assault Jerusalem, Dutch, Stefanie, and Riley (who caused a error lol, and his name doesn't show up.) //--Teh Krush 13:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Can U help me make the AYF page please.. Lol I can't make long group pages. :'( //--Teh Krush 14:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd just like it to be reformatted to look kindof like the Crusade page, lol. Just read a bit of the new York page, and the AYF page, and you'll know what to do.. //--Teh Krush 14:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) AOAAHHHHHH I just sat down and.. dislocated my left leg.. and popped right back in! It hurts like hell and I can hardly walk, but, I have to go to the store now, which is across the street.. I think I'll fall down out there so this might be goodbye for rest of day.. it feels like i just broke like 7 bones in my knee.... OW!! //--Teh Krush 15:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it isn't fully popped back in.. lol. K I'm going now, it's hard to get up so hopefully my father wakes up before I have to leave and he does it for me. Lol. //--Teh Krush 15:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I survived! //--Teh Krush 15:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I did, but my when I try to move my leg, my brain says "MOVE LEFT LEG NOOB!" and left leg replies "FUCK YOU!" //--Teh Krush 18:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT!?!?! I leave for a day and a half and look what happens! Krush, wear like ten pairs of trousers from now on to stop that happening again! //--Run4urLife! 19:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Sowwy //--Teh Krush 16:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Idea How about in 2286. Bregrod and York merge? //--Teh Krush 16:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkrod Kay, I moved York and Bregrod to York District and Bregrod District. Thats so that people know they are a part of Yorkrod. Also, like the new map? Lol. //--TehK 20:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yorkrod is a silly name, just putting that out there, sounds like something for WoW Composite 4 20:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :It prolly will be in WoW.. thats not the point.. lol. //--TehK 20:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I second that lol of yours, senor. KuHB1aM 20:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Make up an interesting quote from Virgil after the founding of Yorkrod.. K? Thanks :D //--TehK 21:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Overhaul Complete Yorkrod, York District, and Bregrod District. Iv'e overhauled them :D. You don't really need to edit Bregrod or York anymore, since we have Yorkrod.. unless your adding shops, which should also be done on the Yorkrod page. //--TehK 22:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hellooooo?? //--TehK 14:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Deek vs. Thomas Is it alright if I have Deek beat the shit out of Thomas? I had to have the old man have some mysterious powers to keep up with everyone else, and that's why I kept most of his past a secret (Read: Not on his bio page). <<Radiation King 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC)>> :Aww! But Vladimir swore to "make him dance"! --Twentyfists 14:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::If Kain was still alive, that fight would be an excellent time for him to punch through Thomas' chest and spin him around his forearm like a pretty little pinwheel. Have Deek do that with a power fist! //--Run4urLife! 19:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Purity's Bane Apparently, the Purity's Bane RP is set a few months before the DC Riots, so unless we Retcon Jacob and Holme's introductions in the DC Vs Crusade RP, I suggest that the two never meet face to face. //--Run4urLife! 20:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The Reformists? I have a question. With the Crusade's collapse what happened to the Reformists? Rasengod 21:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. Roarke hates them too, so he'd probably try to tear them apart too. Or get torn apart, depending on how you want things to go. Oh, could the Reformists back the Horde? //--Run4urLife! 21:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm asking because I need an ally for the MOS. The MOS have like 700 or so troops while the Northeast Enclave has Several 1000 with another few 10000 civilians ready to go to arms if necessary. I don't think the MOS will win once the Enclave strikes. Oddly enough I made things this way. x) Rasengod 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Hale May well be one of them. Just because I want to use Kruger and a Warrior Weapon in the next New York RP (if there is one . . .) //--Run4urLife! 21:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Rasen, I'm adding to Yorkrods timeline that they set up a base there. So you have an allie. (It's in 2284) //--TehK 21:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... it's been awhile since I've done anything with the Reformists. Sure, why the hell not. The Reformists would love to be an ally. I've been meaning to expand on their article for awhile now. Perhaps a meeting inside an RP can be arranged between Ramirez and Stigma? KuHB1aM 21:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe after the Last Legion takes over Jerusalem after the End RP, but before they get cleared out in the RP I have planned for afterwards (I'm calling it "Be all my Sins Remember'd". If anyone steals my epic RP name, I will set Jacob on their organization and wipe it out). //--Run4urLife! 21:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I am planning a New York RP soon. I set up a forum to just put the idea out there. I'll update the appropriate pages. Rasengod 22:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Son of a bitch, how many of my invincible legions of death commandos has Jacob killed? Where hordes of wasters and battalions of enemy soldiers have failed, Jacob has succeeded with minimal ammunition cost. Btw, sounds good to me, rasen. KuHB1aM 22:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Just so I can write out a new treaty on my MOS page what are the agreements between Yorkrod and the MOS. I'll accept any ideas you have. Rasengod 22:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob succeeded because he's a Player Character. //--Run4urLife! 22:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'd say that Yorkrod gets protection and supplies when needed. In return, I'd think the MoS gets full access to all facilities and supplies in the town, aswell a military prescence and tribute payments. Lol, Run4. KuHB1aM 22:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) =Crusade dialogue= KuhB1aM it was me who posted dailogue about your character. I was not in any way trying to take control of your characters merely posting my main dailgue and your characters response to them. I allso would like to mension that you took a couple of hour to reply to the pr text in question, so if I only posted a since sentence indrudusing him your character would have simply shot im in the head instead odf having a discussion with in. PS your response/revivion of the text was completely off LOL lets just start back at my post instead ok, As you have notest your character still thinks for himself and is not truely effected by the charaters rantings. Templar88 20:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :To find out who Mr.Smith is you just need to continue the conversation. Also now that we have a understanding about What I was trying to do in the RP but if you dont want to continue the dailogue I would like to delet the text. With every one going off on a grammer cruade, my mind is baffuld by the consistancy problems in the RP and the ploblems in flows in the story ark. Templar88 23:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::can we start over at my first post then I feel like in your revision of the text you alterate to much of my characters mysteriase fascade and character traits. Templar88 00:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) can I splice the two together at least? Templar88 00:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ok i am just going to splis the to together. truest me on the whole mezmorizing thing. it plays into Mr. Smith's character and it only effects your no name character, thats why he was able to talk his way into the heavly defended base. Templar88 00:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC)